


Lil roblivion one shots

by Ash_Becca_Carrotfarm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Becca_Carrotfarm/pseuds/Ash_Becca_Carrotfarm
Summary: Is liv happy living with her brothers ?I own none of these characters they all go to itv Emmerdale





	1. home ?

Todays the day that everyone was dreading, to see liv go and to move in with her mum.

Aaron woke up to his alarm sounding at 7:00 am , his last morning with his darling sister he doesn’t want to get out of bed , he just wants to start again with both rob and liv . Aaron looks to his husband’s side of the bed to find it empty, he knows rob is struggling too but is just denying it, walking to lives room he finds her sound asleep but can also see the tear tracks staining her face, it breaks his heart inside and he is blaming himself.

Liv wakes up to sounds downstairs and looks at her phone to see it is 9:00 am, soundly she makes her way down the death-trap of a staircase and listens to Aaron and Roberts conversation, she here’s how upset they are, but they don’t even care and truth be told that’s why she is really going because she believes she is an incontinence and feels alone. Walking into the kitchen she blanks her brothers and grabs her coat off the back of the chair and walks out the front door

Its 12:00 pm, lunchtime when she checks her phone, rob will probably be wondering where she is but instead of going back she messages them both saying ‘will be back when its time tie go, no need for goodbye, have o good lunch and and you can move on x ‘messages are flooding back but she ignores them. Ringing gabs to say goodbye she sits at the cricket pavilion drinking an Americano and eating some toast till late when her mum will be here

 While walking back to the mill she spots her mum in the car waiting for her, she gets in and asks her mum to go get her things from the hall and give this back, it’s the house key. Her mum does exactly that. 

About 15 minutes later Sandra returns putting her her bags in the boot and hands the key to Aaron. Liv can here Aaron “where is she? Where is my sister? , what do you mean she’s not saying goodbye, she can’t do that!” Sandra gets in the car and starts the engine , looks at live and she says “ just drive mum “ putting in her earphones she can see Robert banning on her window and they both have tears streaming down there faces they beg her to stop but Sandra pulls out of the mill drive . Looking back liv can see rob truing to comfort Aaron on the gravelled floor sobbing in his arms.

1 YEAR LATER …  
Its lives first appearance to see the boys since the day , she wants to ask them to take her to prom as they are her brothers and a closest thing to dads she gas but she doesn’t want them to hate her .

She walks walks down the street to see both boys at the other end of the road, Robert what presumably is an Americano and Aaron eating toast, they are giggling and laughing, they are happy.

She doesn’t even realise she is crying but she comes to a standstill and they see her in an instant. Aaron comes running towards her hugging her followed by Robert holding her in a tight embrace. liv doesn’t react she just starts hysterically crying  
liv doesn’t react she just starts hysterically crying saying “ I’m sorry I’m so sorry !” over and over again then shouts that it was a mistake and runs in the direction of the cricket pavilion. Aaron can’t believe what just happened, he shouts to liv as she scarpers “no not again! Please liv “

Then everything feels like time has stropped as a car comes racing done the road and knocks liv to the floor.

“Liv! Liv! “The boys both scream in unison and run for their sister attending the scene to see an unconscious liv with blood flowing from her head.

2 days later .. 

Liv wakes from her coma to see both Aaron and Robert at her bedside.  
When they wake liv tells them about the prom and how she feels guilty, it leads to a family reunion and a beautiful prom night, getting a photo for the family album.


	2. help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> liv needs a lil help

"help help !" liv came running down the village lane looking for someone to help her . 

2 weeks before ...

"I hate you , I hate you both !" liv shouted at aaron and Robert as she went storming out of the mill. it was 2 hours later that aaron and rob started to panic ," what if she never comes back , what if I never get to see my sister ever again rob !" aaron said sounding distraught , rob replied with "our sister, and she will be alright" as he pulled him into a tight embrace. 

2 weeks later ...

posters were up all over the villiage and hotten to look for liv . aaron and Robert were in the café just walking out with a coffee as they haven't been sleeping due to worry for thir sisters whereabouts . as they were walking down the lane the saw a car come screeching past and nearly crash when a car followed. in the second car was aaron and livs monster of a dad .  
Gordon went running up to the car in front and opend the drivers side door but before Gordon got a grip liv came running out screaming " help help!" aaron went running up to liv while Robert went to take on gordon .  
livs heart stopped as she saw her brother running towards her . aaron pulled her into a strong hug and checked her for injeries , there were bruses on her wrists and her clothes were torn , aaron didnt need to ask liv because he already knew what went on "im so sorry " liv cried out . 

later when gordon was' safely' with cain , aaron and liv were nearly asleep when robert came over and said,   
"we got our sister back"


	3. meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before aaron found liv

(Set before Aaron and liv meet again after they were separated)

"opps sorry" liv said as she accidentally walks into a man with brown hair and scruffy facial hair, "it's alright love, you lost?" he asks "yeah actually im looking for the woolpack pub to find an Aaron livesy" he looks up a bit startled and confused "well that me, Aaron dingle now tho and you are?" liv stares blankly and gives a small smile "im liv Flaherty or you may know me as Olivia livesy" . "Sis?" Aaron asks "hey bro im not sure you wanted to know me but I wanted to find out "Aaron wraps his arms around liv and says "of course I want to see you ya little monkey"

It was a while later when Aaron and liv were in the pub chatting away when Chas and Robert walked over,"ermm whos this ?" Chas asks her son "oh hia mum and rob this is my little sister liv, liv this is my mum Chas and my boyfriend Robert "introductions and first chats went well apart from liv didn't speak well with Robert . Aaron spoke up first and said "shouldn't you be getting home liv? Your mum will be worried".  
Liv knew she couldn't go home but she didn't want her brother knowing that so she went along with it ,"yeah suppose so ,see you tomorrow?""yeah course bye liv" Aaron replied. Robert instantly knew something was up but couldn't quiet tell what so about 30 mins later when Aaron and rob were going to go to bed he decided to go for a walk. 

Leaving the pub rob decided to head towards the cricket pavilion / he saw a light on the inside switch off , as he went strolling up to the window he saw liv lying on the floor using her jacket as a blanket , he walked away to ring Aaron he said where he was and what he saw.  
As soon as Aaron arrived at the cricket pavilion he messaged his sister saying "home alright ?x" and got a reply of "yeah ty x" he messaged back with " then why you sleeping on the floor of the cricket pavilion?X" liv walked out to find both men at the door, liv told them that Gordon was at Sandra's and she didn't want to be near him " its fine Aaron , I aint your problem and you should go home its late and you need sleep " liv turns to go inside but is followed by Aaron "you are my problem liv , ive let you down once and I'm not going to do it again "   
Aaron and Robert both reassured liv that that they will look after her and that there was no room in the pub but they can get her a room at the b and b for now. They will work through there problems together as in the end they were family.


	4. Coming Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I am aware that a some of my story lines I have written do not match with the show .   
> Also In my opinion being gay straight bi and everything in between is not an issue , its okay , love is love x

Liv’s perspective:

I was so happy recently , not overthinking anything , spending my spear time with the most amazing person , but no I don’t know how to explain that to Aaron , I can’t just blurt it out can I like “ hey bro meet my girlfriend” it wouldn’t be acceptable would it , especially after everything Aaron when through when he came out. I will tell Aaron tonight properly even though I’m sure there will be no problems whatsoever. 

Walking through the door from college I spot Aaron on the couch with Robert watching some movie and cosying up after eating dinner which is normal as I’ve come home rather late as after college I went round cholis for a while before coming back to the mill. ‘Hey Aaron, Rob ‘I wave and they both smile at me. Putting my bag down on the table and grabbing a glass of water I take a deep breath. I walk in front of the two screen, ‘Aaron can I talk to you please, its important’. After sharing a concerned look with Rob he get up ‘course, you haven’t gotten into trouble again have you?’ 

I ignore Aarons comment and walk upstairs to my room .’ no Aaron I haven’t got into trouble , there’s someone who I want you to know about ‘ at first Aaron look pleased that I am not in trouble but then is confused ‘ come on Aaron don’t make me spell it out , try and catch in to what I’m saying ‘ . Again he look and I baffled to my words, ‘sorry sis you’re going to just have to say ‘he says. Ugh this is going trebling I think to myself , I don’t even know why distressing figs like because he’s not homophobic that’s for sure but for some reason I’m still worried to say it , but I do . ‘I have a girlfriend’.

Aaron’s perspective:

‘ I have a girlfriend ‘ , that’s what liv say7 and I couldn’t be more pound , after what I went through to come out I’m hoping liv feels more supported about it than I did back then . ‘ that’s okay you know , you didn’t need to make a big thing of it , I don’t care whether you date boys , girls, no none and anything in-between because e your still be little sister and I will love you always and I’m sure Rob will feel the same’ I hug her letting her know Ink there for her for whatever.   
Why don’t we go tell Robber your good news , I’m sure he’s down there thinking about everything he could have don’t wrong in the last week and that were having some mental conversation up here . Liv laughs at my comment and arises of her chair hugging me one more time, ‘thanks bro’ and I couldn’t be more proud.


End file.
